


The Crown

by EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7), Erikutta



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: EGChallenge3, Gallavich Halloween, Halloween, Jealous Ian, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikutta/pseuds/Erikutta
Summary: Ian convinces Mickey to go to a Halloween party. Mickey steps away from his man and a gorgeous stranger swoops in.





	The Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to J_Q for the edits and feedback! I value her opinion immensely. Also, thanks to Mickey Moo/The Metal Motel for the amazing art. It's exactly what I envisioned. Lastly, thanks to Ursula for putting this together and constantly challenging us to write. This was a fun one to write!
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/spankingshakespeare/31752827638/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Mickey!” “Mick, you home?” Ian called as he walks in the door of their two bedroom apartment.  

 

“Yeah, in the office.” Mickey shouted from down the hall. Since they both needed a space to use the computer and work/study, they put a desk and chair in the spare room.  It also had a bed and chest of drawers for nights that Yevgeny stayed over, which was every other weekend.

 

Halloween was coming up, and Ian had been hounding Mickey to go to a party hosted by a nurse at the hospital he worked at frequently. Ian had become friendly with the staff, especially the nurses.  As a nursing student at The University of Illinois, he was taking night classes while he worked as a paramedic from 7:00 am -7:00 pm several days a week. While it was a challenge to work, go to school, and spend time with his boyfriend, they made it work. The nurses had taken Ian under their wing, giving him helpful info on nursing school, test tips, old notes and papers, and had also let him stand in on rounds with a few doctors in the ER when he had the time.

 

Ian walked into the office and found Mickey at the computer.  “I got the rest of the things needed for our Halloween costumes.” Ian said, taking a seat on Yev’s bed.

 

“Oh yeah, you find a good crown for me?” Mickey asked with his black eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

 

“Yes, Jughead, I did.” Ian said assuredly. Ian was going as Archie Andrews.  The red headed man had always loved the comic growing up, the hair color originally drew him in and he grew to love Archie’s best friend, Jughead, always suspecting there was more to their story.   After he found the perfect letterman jacket online, he informed Mickey that they were going as the best friend duo.  Luckily, Mickey liked the idea.  He felt like any guy that loved hamburgers that much was fine by him.

 

“Let me see.” Mickey reached for it with grabby hands. The crown was perfect, he noticed, as he turned it over a few times, taking careful note of how much it resembled Jugheads crown from the comics.   It was important because Mickey wanted to make sure they weren’t going as the darker and morose Riverdale kids. Sure, the guys that played Archie and Jughead were super hot, and the show was a guilty pleasure,  but he agreed to the costumes as long as he was comic book Jughead.

 

“You like it?” Ian asked as he watched his blue eyed boyfriend inspect the crown.

 

“Yeah, it’s perfect. Thanks, Gallagher.” He said with a smile.  He nodded his head toward Ian, asking him to come in for a kiss. Ian obliged and leaned down to brush his lips across the puffy ones he loved so much. Mickey reached his hand around the back of Ian’s neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss.  Ian moaned into his mouth as Mickey’s tongue slipped inside his.

 

Ian pulled away, hesitantly.  “Sorry, Mick, I need to do some studying, I have a test tomorrow night.”

 

“Ugh, I need to get laid. It’s been days, Firecrotch.” Mickey said with a groan as he pushed his palm against the erection that was starting to form.

 

“I know and I’m sorry. This week is crazy at school because of midterms. I promise this weekend is ours, especially Saturday night.” Ian replied apologetically as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Go study, I need to finish up my schedule for next week’s clients and then I’m gonna call Yev before he goes to bed.  The kid is ramped up for Trick or Treating next week.” Mickey said as he turned back to the computer. Svet had agreed to let Yev spend Halloween with Ian and Mickey, she was planning to go out herself.

 

Mickey had grown to love his time with his kid.  Yev was 6 now and in first grade. While he lived with Svet most of the time, Yevy loved coming to see his dads when it was their weekend.  The men tried to make their time special with trips to museums, parks, Navy Pier, movies, and playing at home, wanting to ensure sure the boy had the opposite childhood that they had both had.

 

Mickey finished up his work and called Yev over Skype for a quick goodnight conversation.  Yev talked about his costume multiple times over the two minutes they spoke.  Mickey knew his son was super energized, like most kids the days before Halloween.

 

“Alright, kid. I’m gonna go see if Ian’s made dinner.  We love ya, be good.” Mickey said as he clicked off the call.

 

Meanwhile, Ian had made his way to the kitchen to prepare them a quick meal of bean and cheese quesadillas.  “Mick, dinner’s ready!“ He shouted as he took his own plate to the coffee table in the living room.  Pulling his backpack towards him, he sat on the floor with his legs outstretched under the table and pulled his books out. After letting the quesadilla cool off, he took a large bite and moaned just as Mickey walked in.

 

“You keep making noises like that, I’ll think the food is better than sex.” Mickey said as he grabbed his plated quesadilla.

 

“Sorry, Mick.  I was starving. I can assure you, nothing is better that your tight ass,” Ian said with a mouth full of food.

 

“Gross, man.” Mickey said with a disgusted look on his face. “So, tell me who’s gonna be at this party on Saturday.”

 

“Most of the staff of the ER.  They have the skeleton crew working that night so people can go, pun intended.” Ian said with a laugh at his own joke.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes at his dorky boyfriend. “You’re such a dork.”

 

“Your dork and you love it.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I do,” Mickey responded as he looked into those green eyes he adored so much.  As he watched his boyfriend study and eat dinner, he thought about how far they had come.  After Mickey was sent to prison, Ian finally got situated on his meds and started visiting him again. Seeing as Ian had profusely apologized and declared his love for him, Mickey forgave him for the break up took him back.  Ian started taking paramedic classes at Malcolm X and there he met a professor who introduced him to his attorney wife.  She became interested in Mickey’s case and filed an appeal to get it reopened and after about 6 months, her efforts proved successful.  Mickey was released after 9 months behind bars.

 

Since his release,  Mickey has been with Ian, slowly learning who he is as a gay man, while finding a career in personal training.  It had started out with the two of them going to the gym together.  Mickey would gripe at Ian during his sets at the weights.  One day, a trainer asked Mickey if he’d ever thought of training? The trainer informed him that customers pay good money to get yelled out to work harder and “not be a pussy” as Mickey so often said to his boyfriend.

 

Mickey and Ian talked it over and agreed Mickey would be pretty good at it.  After taking some courses and passing the exam, Mickey became a personal trainer, and was a damn good one. There was a waiting list at the gym for Mickey’s services.  His brash, no bull shit attitude kept people motivated and wanting to please the former thug.

 

The little life they’ve made together wasn’t perfect, but it was for them. While they wished they could spend more time together, their busy schedules didn’t allow for it. They made a point to have a date night every two weeks and this was a date weekend. Mickey complained to Ian about making the night just for them, but Ian and his chin had won, so they compromised on dinner alone and then they would head to the party.

 

Saturday morning finally came around, both men excited to have a weekend off together.  Ian woke up first, with Mickey wrapped in his arms. He leaned forward to nuzzle into the brunet’s neck and kissed him lightly.  Mickey stirred a little and pushed his plump ass into Ian. Ian groaned and moved his hips forwards.

 

“Been a long time since we’ve had morning sex,” Mickey mumbled.

 

“Mmmmhmmm, what about morning head?” Ian asked.

 

“You offering, freckles?”

 

Ian unwrapped his arms from Mickey and moved down the bed. Mickey rolled onto his back and watched his boyfriend as his long fingers reached for his boxers and slid them down his thighs and then off him completely.  Mickey licked his lips as Ian moved between his legs and grasped his hard cock in his large hand.  Ian slowly stroked his lover as he kissed his inner thighs.  Mickey locked his fingers together and placed them behind his head.  

 

Ian watched his boyfriend’s facial expressions intently, loving how much pleasure he brought him. He moved his lips from Mickey’s thighs to the tip of his cock and swiped his tongue across the slit, drawing a deep moan from Mickey. After a few more tugs, Ian took his dick into his mouth and slowly slid his lips all the way to the base. As he brought them back to the head, Mickey licked his lips and placed one of his hands in Ian’s hair. Ian continued to bob his head up and down on Mickey’s cock, applying firm pressure and swirling his tongue over the slit when he came to his head.

 

“That feels so good, Ian.  Fuck, I’ve missed your mouth,” Mickey said in a throaty whisper.

 

Ian hummed in agreement, sending vibrations across Mickey’s dick. Ian began to pick up the pace, moving his lips up and down, twisting his hand around the base when his lips moved upwards. Mickey was coming undone, gripping Ian’s hair hard as he encouraged his lover to keep going.

 

“Oh, fuck, Ian, don’t stop, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum…” and that he did, all down his boyfriend’s throat.  Ian licked the last remaining drops of cum from his slit and Mickey squirmed at the sensitivity.

 

“I love your cock, Mick. Tastes so good.”

 

“Yeah, I love yours too, need it up my ass,” Mickey replied back as he pulled his red headed giant onto his chest.

 

“I have big plans for you tonight. Was thinking we could get out our toys, maybe the handcuffs.  I just know Archie has always wanted to have his way with Jughead,” Ian replied as he stroked Mickey’s chest with his fingers.

 

“Oh, yeah? You think so?” Mickey asked.

 

“Don’t you?” Ian replied as he tilted his head back to look into blue eyes.

 

“Never really wondered as a kid.”

 

“Well, I sure did. I liked Betty and Veronica, but always wanted Jughead to be with Archie in some way.”

 

“You were a weird kid, Gallagher.” Mickey laughed.

 

Ian closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s chest. “Can we just relax for a bit?”

 

“Don’t you want me to take care of that thing poking my leg?” Mickey questioned with his eyebrows cocked.

 

“No, I want to wait until tonight. It will be so much better.” As much as Ian wanted his dick sucked by those thick lips, he knew that if he waited, his orgasm would be better. “What do you want for breakfast?”

 

“I was thinking eggs, bacon, and biscuits.  Change it up from our usual pancakes.”

 

“That sounds perfect. You ready to get up?” Ian asked.

 

“Yeah, but let’s come back to bed to eat.” Mickey suggested.

 

The boys headed into the kitchen to prepare their late breakfast. After eating and relaxing in bed all day while watching TV, they decided to finally get up and get ready for dinner. They agreed to go for pizza at Vito & Nick’s.

  
  
  
  


“This is so fucking good, why don’t we come here more often?” Mickey asked with a mouth full of cheese, dough, and sausage.

 

“Not sure, but we need to change that,” Ian responded as he picked up another slice.

 

“Fuck, yeah we do.” Mickey said with a smile. “So, tell me about the people going to this party.”

 

“Well, Maria is hosting. She’s the charge nurse that I like so much. You know, the one that lets me help out more than she should?”

 

“Yeah, I know, Firecrotch, you’ve been talking about her for ages. Who else?”

 

“Several nurses and techs, a few people from the station and a few of the doctors too. I don’t know them all that well.” Ian said as he continued to eat his pizza.

 

“Don’t run off and leave me alone at the party, you know how much I hate talking to people. ‘Specially new people.” Mickey said with a serious tone.

 

“I know, Mick. You know a few people from my work, so you can chat with them.”

 

“Yeah, ok. But don’t go running off like you know you do.” Mickey reiterated.

 

“You looking fuck awesome tonight.  That purple t-shirt and black leather jacket is doing you good, Mick.  Mmmm.” Ian said seductively, changing the subject.

 

“Oh yeah, you like this, Gallagher?” Mickey asked with one eyebrow arched.

 

“Fuck, yes. I will like it better on the floor, but leave the crown on later,” Ian instructed.

 

“The crown, huh? I can do that,” Mickey said with a laugh at his boyfriend’s weird kink. “You look hot as fuck, Ian. All American football boy in tight jeans. Fuck,”  Mickey smirked.

 

“Alright, let’s get out of here before we have to jerk each other off under the table,” Ian said as he pulled out his credit card.

 

“Is that an option, Army? Cuz, I’m good with that,” Mickey said in a low voice.

 

“Mick, we’re not seventeen. Man up and hold on for a few hours.”

 

“Fuck off, you started it,” Mickey whined.

 

They paid their bill and jumped on the L to head over to Maria’s house.  As they walked down her block, they saw people standing out front of a decorated house.  There were tombstones in the yard, a Frankenstein at the door, spiderwebs pulled all across the front porch with giant black spiders on them. The house looked good.  

 

Making their way up the front steps, MIckey leaned in to Ian and said, “Remember, don’t fuck off and leave me.”

 

“I got you, Mick,” Ian whispered into his ear and squeezed his hand.

 

“Ian!  You made it!” Maria called as she made her way towards the couple.

 

“Hi, Maria.  Thanks for having us, your costume is badass!” Ian noted as he gave her a hug. She was dressed as a pop art cartoon character. “ This is my boyfriend, Mickey.”

 

Ian had a huge smile on his face as he introduced his boyfriend.

 

“The infamous Mickey we all hear about, finally I get my eyes on you,” Maria says as she clearly checked him out. “You were right, he’s hot, Ian.”

 

Ian smiled at her and then turned towards Mickey to gauge his reaction. He knew his boyfriend hated this kind of shit.

 

“You talk about me, Firecrotch?” He asked.

 

“Does he ever, your man has it bad,” Maria explained to Mickey.

 

Mickey looked at Ian and raised his eyebrows up questioningly. He wondered what all they knew about him.

 

“You guys look great, by the way. I always loved those comics, I was Team Veronica,” Maria said as she led them to the kitchen where the drinks and food were. “What can I get you two to drink?”

 

“What are my options?” Mickey asked as he scanned the room.

 

“We have a keg, wine, jello shots, and a Halloween punch that will probably kills us all.”  She replied.

 

“Beer sounds good for now, Ian?”

 

“I’ll try the punch,” Ian replied to his boyfriend.

 

“One beer, one punch,” Maria repeated as she grabbed her guests their drinks. “Feel free to get a plate and enjoy the snacks too.  I’m going to make a lap and check on things.  Have fun!”

 

“Thanks, Maria,” Ian called after her.

 

“This place looks awesome,” Ian commented as he looked at all the indoor decorations. “Some really good costumes, too.” They saw a couple dressed as Santa and Mrs. Claus, some girls dressed as the witches from Hocus Pocus, and he saw another couple dressed as Ferris Bueller and Sloane Peterson.

 

Mickey sipped his beer and took it all in.  There were about 50 people in the living room, dining room and kitchen. It was all open concept, so the space wasn’t too constricting.

 

“Let’s go say hi to my co-workers,” Ian said as he nodded toward a few of the other EMTs and paramedics Ian works with.

 

The couple walked over to join a small group by the dining room table and Ian introduced Mickey to the few who didn’t already know him. After visiting with Ian’s coworkers for a bit, Mickey started to get a little antsy.  He looked around the room and checked out more costumes as several more people had arrived and it was getting louder.  Mickey needed a smoke, so he leaned over to Ian and whispered to him that he was stepping outside for a quick cigarette. Ian nodded and returned to the conversation.

 

Mickey walked out front and lit the cigarette that he had pulled from his pocket. He took a long drag and let the nicotine and tobacco calm him.

 

“Hey there,” Mickey heard a deep voice say from his left.  He turned towards the voice and found a tall, redhead dressed as Archie.  But this wasn’t his tall redhead dressed as Archie.  This Archie was drop dead gorgeous.  Not that Ian wasn’t a gorgeous man, but this guy was something out of a magazine advertising the perfect man.

 

“Ugh, hey,” Mickey replied nervously.

 

“Looks like I found my other half,” GQ Archie replied with a beaming smile showing off his perfectly straight, white teeth.

 

“Oh, yeah. Shouldn’t you be looking for Betty or Veronica?” Mickey asked smuggly.

 

“Nope. Archie needs his Jughead. The girls are just decoration. What’s your name?” The stranger asked as he licked his lips.

 

“Mickey,” He replied as he took another drag.

 

“I’m Lane. It’s very nice to meet you, Mickey,” He said as he stuck out his hand for Mickey to shake.

 

Mickey looked at his large hand for a moment, he hated this kind of shit, but these were Ian’s co-workers and he didn’t know if this guy worked at the hospital or what, so just in case he needed to be nice, he took the hand and shook it.

 

Lane did not immediately let go, instead he gave it a tight squeeze as he looked at Mickey intently in the eyes. “You friends with Maria, Mickey?” He asked, still holding Mickey’s hand.

 

Mickey pulled his hand out of Lane’s grip and replied, “Ugh, not really, I just met her tonight.”

 

Mickey was about to elaborate on how he knew her exactly, but Lane started talking, “I work with her at the hospital, she convinced me to come tonight, said there would be plenty of people to socialize with that weren’t from work. I’m glad she was right,” Lane said as he checked Mickey out.  His eyes raking all over his body.

 

Mickey was uncomfortable by the blatant staring. This is the shit Ian usually had happen to him, not Mickey.  Sure, Mickey knew he was a decent looking guy, and while Ian thinks he is the hottest, most beautiful man there is, Mickey knows that isn’t the case. And this attention was making him nervous.

 

“So, tell me Mickey, what made you come as Jughead?” Lane asked, now looking back into Mickey’s eyes.

 

“Because I love Archie and Mick is my hamburger loving Jug,” Ian said as both men turned to see him standing behind them. Ian had a look on his face that Mickey was having a hard time reading.  Was he pissed? Did he know Lane? Ian just stared at Lane. After checking his costume out, he said, “Hello, Lane. Nice costume. I see you’ve met my boyfriend.”

 

“You too, Ian. And I didn’t know Mickey here was your boyfriend. We were just getting acquainted, right Mickey?” Lane said while smirking at Mickey.

 

“Uh, sure, I guess,” Mickey stammered.

 

“I was looking for you, Mick. I know how you hate to be left alone at these things.  Was gonna get us another round,” Ian said with a look that was part concern and part angry.

 

“I’d love another punch, Ian. Thanks for getting drinks,” Lane said, acting as if Ian had offered to get him a drink.

 

“I wasn’t offering, Lane,” He snapped. “Mick, let’s go in, I want to introduce you to Maria’s sister. She’s looking for a trainer.”

 

“Oh, you’re a trainer? I’ve been looking for a new one. Let’s chat in a bit, Mickey,” Lane said as Ian glared at him and took Mickey’s hand to lead him back inside.

 

Mickey wasn’t sure what was going on. Ian clearly didn’t like Lane and Lane didn’t seem to care. “What was that about?” Mickey asked as they walked into the kitchen to get drinks.

 

“I hate that guy. That’s the doctor I’ve told you about. The one that is always flirting with anything that walks and acts like he’s god’s gift to the world,” Ian explained.

 

“Ah, well, now I can see why,” Mickey said before he could think about what his words meant.

 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Ian asked his boyfriend with a snarl.

 

“The guy looks like a fucking GQ model, all perfect like,” Mickey explained, not knowing his boyfriend was growing extremely jealous.

 

“Perfect, huh? You like his big blue eyes and perfectly structured face, do you?” Ian questioned with anger building.  

 

Mickey was beginning to see that Ian was unhappy with his comments. “What?  You’re the one that’s talked about his “perfect auburn quiff and dazzling smile,” so I’m just going along  with what you’ve told me,” Mickey retorted bluntly.

 

“Ugh, whatever. I can’t believe he came as Archie. I’m the one that really looks like him, not lame Lane,” Ian complained.

 

“Is someone jealous?” Mickey asked with a laugh.

 

“I am not jealous, he’s just such a pompous dick, and he was clearly flirting with you. Let’s forget about him and go meet Liesel, she really does want to talk to you about training.”

 

Ian led his boyfriend over to a short girl who was standing with Maria and a few other women. Lane walked inside and made a point to watch Mickey from across the room.

 

After about fifteen minutes of talking about personal training, Mickey has a new client. His schedule was pretty booked, but he liked Liesel and wanted to help her meet her fitness goals.  While they talked, Mickey could feel blue eyes staring at him from across the room.  He didn’t dare look in Lane’s direction, he knew that Ian was already doing that.

 

“Mick, I’m gonna run take a piss, you good? Ian asked his boyfriend. “I’ll only be gone a few minutes,” he added assuringly.

 

“Yeah, man, I’m gonna grab some snacks, craving something sweet after the pizza.”

 

“Would you grab me another punch while you’re over there?” Ian asked.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Mickey made his way towards the food. Bite sized Snickers, Twix, and Kit-Kats were calling to him, so he stacked a handful on a plate.  As soon as he popped a Snickers in his mouth, he felt a warm hand wrap around his bicep.

 

“Should a trainer be eating a Snickers bar?” Lane asked with a sexy smirk.

 

“I can eat whatever I want because I’m a trainer,” He explained with a smirk. MIckey had no interest in the guy, but he couldn’t help but feel flattered by the attention from such a good looking guy.

 

“Touche. So, what gym are you at?” Lane asked as he let his hand slide down Mickey’s bicep to his forearm.

 

Mickey stared at his hand as it made its way down, then glanced up at Lane, “I’m at Prestige Fitness.”

 

“Nice, I have a membership there, but never use it. I had a gym installed in my spare room. Do you ever see clients in their homes?” Lane asked as his eyes burned holes into Mickey’s pecs.

 

“Nah, man, I don’t.” Mickey replied.

 

“That’s ok, I don’t mind hitting the gym. What can you do for me?” Lane asked as he licked his lips and turned in a circle to let Mickey check out his body.

 

“Fuck man, I don’t even know. You look good as is.” Mickey said shaking his head and stating the obvious. Although he would never want to be with anyone other than Ian, he could still compliment a hot guy.

 

“Oh yeah, you think my ass is good enough?” He asked as he turned around to show off the perfect bubble butt.

 

“Not as good as Mick’s ass is, Lane.” Ian called from several feet away. He made his way over to them in just a few strides. Ian took the cup of punch Mickey held out to him. Ian took a few gulps, letting the alcohol calm him.

 

“I’m trying to get Mickey to train me,” Lane informed Ian while still looking at MIckey.

 

“He doesn’t do privates, so he won’t be coming to your fancy home gym,” Ian said with a bit of hate on his tongue.

 

“I just told him the same thing, Gallagher.”

 

“Oh, so he’d already asked you?” Ian asked with his eyebrows raised. Ian was annoyed that the presumptuous doctor was clearly hitting on his boyfriend. In an effort to ward off more advances, Ian reached for Mickey’s hand and intertwined their fingers, then he leaned over to whisper in his ear, “This guy only wishes he could have your perfect ass.”

 

Undeterred by the PDA, Lane continued, “Hey, you both could come over and work out, Mickey could train me and Ian you could use whatever equipment you want. It’d be fun,” Lane invited with heat behind his eyes.

 

Clearly Lane wasn’t going to back off, now he was propositioning them both? Lane had hit on Ian many times at the hospital, but Ian always reminded him that he had a boyfriend.  Lane would always just smirk at the rejection. It pissed Ian off that he never seemed to fuck off.

“Yeah, not gonna happen, man,” Mickey replied, noting that his boyfriend was not happy with Lane’s proposition.

 

“Well, maybe I’ll book some sessions at Prestige,” Lane responded, still clearly wanting to arrange a way to see Mickey again. “I’m going to get another punch, see you boys later.” And with that, Lane walked away, looking back at Mickey’s ass one more time.

 

“What a douche,” Ian slurred as he took another swig from his red solo cup.

 

Mickey noticed Ian swaying a little as he led them out front for another cigarette.  He needed the nicotine to calm his fluttering nerves and Ian clearly needed some air. They chatted with a few guys from Ian’s station while they smoked, both agreeing to one more drink before heading home. As Ian drank his punch, he began to get handsy.

 

With his hands wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist, Ian leaned in and kissed up and down his neck. Mickey was used to this kind of PDA from Ian and while he found it a little embarrassing, he knew Ian needed it. When Ian started to move his hand down to his ass, Mickey turned to face him and whispered, “Hey, man, not in front of your coworkers and friends.”

 

Ian let out a low growl and quietly said, “I need you, now.”

 

Mickey let out a laugh and said he needed to hit the bathroom and then they would go. Ian nodded his head in agreement and made his way to say goodbye to everyone. Mickey waited at the bathroom door, with his head down, he played around on his phone. The bathroom door swung open and Mickey was greeted by that perfect smile.

 

“Mickey, come in!” Lane motioned with a swing of his hand.

 

“Uh, you done in there?” Mickey asked with his eyebrows raised high.

 

“All yours,” Lane replied.

 

Mickey took a step inside the bathroom and turned to close the door when he heard it shut behind him. Lane was leaning on it and with a mischievous smile, he turned the lock.  

 

“What the fuck, man?” Mickey asked with his hand up in a questioning manner.

Lane walked into Mickey’s space, the few beers he’d had doing nothing but make his head fuzzy and unable to think straight as Lane stood inches from him.

 

“Come on, Mickey. I know you’re attracted to me,” Lane whispered.

 

Mickey was speechless, frozen solid, he rarely got hit on and was never in a position where he was alone with another man so close to him. His head was swimming, yes, he thought Lane was attractive, but that was it. Where was his redhead to save him?

 

“Nah, it’s not like that, man. Yeah, you’re hot, but,” Mickey said as he was cut off by Lane’s finger on his lips.

 

“Shhh, don’t say anything,” Lane whispered in Mickey’s ear and then kissed him on his neck behind his ear lobe.

 

Mickey was stunned and took a step back. Lane let out a quiet laugh, “You’re so fucking sexy, I wanna taste you.”

 

There was a loud knock on the door, startling both men. “Mick, you still in there, lesss go! I already ordered the Uber.” Ian slurred to his boyfriend.

 

Mickey bypassed Lane and unlocked the bathroom door.  He was sure his face was flushed from guilt and adrenaline.

 

“What. The. Fuck!” Ian exclaimed, sobering up pretty quickly.

 

“Oh, hello, Ian,” Lane said smugly. He had no idea what was coming his way.

 

Ian glanced at Mickey and saw how uncomfortable his boyfriend was. He moved his eyes back to Lane and clenched his fist at his side.

 

“Lane, why are you in the bathroom with my boyfriend?” Ian asked with a strange calm in his voice.  

 

“Just having a little fun, Ian. It’s Halloween after all and Archie needed his Jughead.” He replied self-righteously.

 

“Jughead has his Archie, you pompous fuck.”

 

“Yeah, well, this Archie was closer by,” Lane said with his 1,000 watt smile spreading across his perfect face.

 

Mickey knew what came next, so he took a step back as his greeneyed boyfriend brought that clenched fist back and swung at the doctor. Mr. GQ immediately doubled over, grasping his abdomen as he let out a pained moan.

 

“Fuck, Ian!” Lane shouted.

 

“Don’t touch what’s mine, Lane,” Ian said through clenched teeth. He was in a drunken, jealous rage with all that Halloween punch running through him.  He reached for Mickey’s hand and pulled him towards him.

 

Lane was still hunched over as Ian smashed his lips into his boyfriend’s. All teeth and tongue, the men fell into each other as Lane turned his head up to witness their heated makeout.

 

“I’m down with watching, you know,” Lane said as he tried to stand up.

 

Ian stopped kissing his man, glanced at Lane and said, “You only wish you could watch the hot sex we’re about to have. Get your own sexy Jughead.”

 

And with that, Mickey straightened his crown and let himself be pulled out of the bathroom and out the front door. He still had to piss, but he could wait. Knowing what was about to happen back home had Mickey smiling the whole Uber home. Ian, full of Halloween punch and  jealous anger, barely looked at him in the car, but had a tight grip on his thigh. Just as they pulled up at their apartment, he turned to Mickey and said, ”He put his hands on you? You’re fucking mine.”

 

Mickey couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips, he had been waiting for days for Ian to fuck him and now he knew he was going to get it rough and hard, his favorite.

 

“Get in the bedroom and take off all your fucking clothes,” Ian ordered.

 

“Fuck, yes, sir!”

 

Mickey hurried to their room and strips down. As he positions himself on the bed, he grabs the lube.  He hears Ian stumbling down the hall, and laughs a little to himself.  Fueled by alcohol, his  boyfriend is pissed and he loves it.

 

When Ian arrives at their door, he stares at Mickey who was spread eagle, stroking his hardening cock. ‘“That GQ asshole thinks he can touch what’s mine, fuck him. And you! You fucking loved it didn’t you? Getting all that attention.”

 

Mickey smirked up at his boyfriend and placed the crown on his head, slowly. He moved his hand up and down his shaft slowly, staring straight into those green eyes he loves so much. Licking his lips he replied, “Nah, you know I don’t like that shit.”

 

“You sure about that, sitting here all hard and begging to get fucked?”

 

Wanting to get his boyfriend riled up, he said, “So, what if I liked it? I know he can’t own this ass like you do. No one can.”

 

“Oh, see, fuck you.  I’ll show you how much I can own this ass.”

 

Mickey bent his head down to conceal his growing smile as Ian made his way to their closet. “Whatcha doin’ in there?”

 

Ian ignored him as he reached to the back where they kept their toys. He pulled out the locked box and sat it on their bed. Mumbling under his breath, he dug around and pulled out handcuffs, a blindfold, and a butt plug. Mickey’s eyes grew wide as he realized that his partner was going to make him suffer a bit.

 

“Put your hands above your head.”

 

Mickey decided keeping his mouth shut would be best right now, his man had a plan and he was all in. He lifted his arms and waited for Ian to restrain him. After he was cuffed to the headboard, Ian climbed over him and reached around to cradle his neck. He placed the black satin blindfold on Mickey’s eyes and then moved down between his spread legs.

 

Ian licked his lips at Mickey’s hard cock, it was a dark crimson and standing straight up.

 

“So, Mick, you want attention from a hot man, well, here you fucking go.”

 

Ian leaned in and licked his right nipple a few times before he bit it. As he did that, Ian used his left hand to lightly drag his nails up Mickey’s thigh from his knee up towards his cock.  WIth his nipple nice and moist, Ian blew on it and Mickey let out a quiet groan. Ian moved to his other nipple and gave it the same treatment as he scratched Mickey’s other thigh the same way.

 

Ian kneeled back on his haunches and looked at his waiting boyfriend. He suddenly decided he needed ice involved, so he climbed off the bed, leaving a clueless Mickey lying there.

 

MIckey called out to him as he heard his boyfriend’s footsteps leaving the room, “Ian, what are you doing? Don’t fucking leave me here!”

 

“That asshole thinks he can tell me what to do!” Ian says as he walks back towards their room.

 

As Ian moved back between Mickey’s legs, he took an ice cube and placed it between his teeth.  He gently dragged it across Mickey’s hips.

 

“Oh, fuck! That’s cold, fuck!” Mickey gasped as he pulled on the restraints.

 

Ian continued to glide the ice over Mickey, causing the man to wiggle and squirm at the sensation. Not being able to see what was coming next added to his arousal. “Fuck, Ian, touch me.”

 

Ian leaned in and kissed his boyfriend hard on the lips. They immediately fought for dominance with their swirling tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Ian pulled away and licked into his ear and breathed hot air into it. He moved down to kiss and suck on his brunet’s neck as Mickey tilted his head to give him better access.

 

“Do you think he knows where you like to be licked, Mickey? You think he knows how you like to be restrained and fucked hard?” Ian asked as he grabbed Mickey by the hair and leaned back in to kiss him.

 

Mickey groaned into his lover’s mouth and shook his head “no”.

 

Ian pulled away again and said, “Open that dirty mouth wide.”

 

Mickey opened it immediately and Ian shoved his huge dick inside. He rolled his hips slowly as Mickey hollowed his cheeks and wrapped his lips around it tightly. Ian dropped his head back and groaned loudly at the warmth. He then began to snap his hips faster as he fucked his boyfriend’s pretty mouth.

 

“Fucking take that cock, Mick. Suck it good and hard.”

 

Mickey just moaned as Ian began to hit the back of his throat. Moisture began to form in his covered eyes and he fought back his gag reflex.

 

After a few more thrusts, Ian pulled off and grasped his cock in his hand and hit it on Mickey’s lips, “Those are my fucking perfectly thick lips. MINE!” Ian called out.

 

“Yes, yes, all yours. No one else’s, ever,” Mickey replied.

 

Ian moved back down the bed and grabbed Mickey behind the knees. He pushed them up to give him access to that ass he loved so much. He licked a long stripe from Mickey’s puckered hole up to his balls.

“Ooohhh, fuck!” Mickey moaned. Loving the way his partner rimmed him, his mouth began to water at the coming pleasure.

 

Ian moved his mouth back to the hole and curved his tongue into a point. He slowly began pushing it inside Mickey, in and out, in and out, taking his time. Once Mickey started to loosen a little, he began to swirl his tongue more and lick all around the tight muscles.

 

“Ian, Ian, oh my god, yes,” Mickey chanted.

 

Ian pulled away and lubed up a few fingers and the butt plug. Ian inserted his index finger and swirled it around, stretching Mickey more. He added another finger and moved to press on his prostate.

 

“OH FUCK, right there, baby, right there!” Mickey shrieked. Never one to use pet names, Mickey was becoming a babbling mess.

 

Ian’s eyes grew wide, that kind of praise made him grow even more wild with desire.  “Baby, huh? Am I your baby, Mickey.”

 

“Yes, yes, fuck, baby, do it again.”

 

Ian obliged and moved his fingers back over his sweet spot a few times before he withdrew his fingers and said, “Here you go, baby,” and pushed the plug deep into his waiting ass.

 

Mickey had no idea it was coming and he jolted from the amazing sensation of having the plug fill him up and pressing into his spot perfectly. “Holy fuck, Ian.”

 

Before Mickey had time to process much more, Ian took his now leaking cock into his mouth and began to suck him down. With his teeth sheathed by his lips, Ian moved his mouth up and down at a rapid pace. With one hand on his right hip, he took his left hand and grabbed the base of Mickey’s cock. Twisting his hand up and down in succession with his mouth had Mickey writhing on the bed.

 

“Oh, that mouth, yes, baby, suck that cock. Just like that.”

 

Encouraged to pull his boyfriend completely apart, he swirled his tongue over the slit and sucked at the precum dripping down as he steadily twisted his hand around his cock. Mickey continued to praise his mouth and tongue as Ian deep throated his man expertly.

 

“I’m close, Ian. Keep going, I’m so close.”

 

Ian gave him a few more licks before he pulled off and spanked Mickey’s ass hard to calm him down just a bit.

Mickey whined at the loss of the warm mouth. “Ugh, Ian,” he groaned.

 

“You don’t get to come, yet. You’ve been bad, indulging Lane like that. Being alone with him in the bathroom, so what, he could suck your dick? You think he could do better than me?”

 

“No, baby, no. No one can suck my cock like you. I don’t want anyone else but you, you know that. You own me,” Mickey pleaded.

 

“Oh, I know I do,” Ian said as he spanked Mickey again. He took the butt plug and pulled it out a little and then twisted it around before pushing it back in, watching his boyfriend’s mouth drop open from the pleasure he was feeling.

 

“Ian, I need your cock. Please.”

 

Ian took Mickey by the hips and flipped him over onto his back, the handcuffs twisting around to accommodate the movement.  Ian gave another smack to his red ass, this time harder than before, knowing MIckey loved a little pain with his pleasure.

 

“Up on your knees.”

 

Mickey quickly moved onto his knees and rested his head down on the pillow so his ass was presented high in the air. Ian grabbed his hip with one hand and twisted the butt plug with the other hand.  “You think you’re the only one who gets to have some pleasure tonight. I’ve been waiting to fuck this ass for days,” Ian said.

 

“Oh, that feels so good. What do you want, Ian? I’ll make you feel good, tell me what you want.”

 

Ian moved his hand around to grab MIckey’s dick with a firm grip just as he pulled out the plug.

 

Mickey’s whole body shuddered and Ian removed his hands from his boyfriend completely. He got off the bed and went to wash the plug in the bathroom, leaving Mickey alone.

 

“Oh my god, Ian. Where are you? I need your cock,” Mickey pleaded.

 

“Oh yeah, you need it? Been waiting for it?” Ian asked from the bathroom.

 

“Fuck yes, I’ve missed it, been too long, please fuck me, baby!”

 

Ian walked back in and removed the blindfold from Mickey’s eyes.  He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted. What he saw before him made his breath hitch. Ian had the butt plug and was drizzling lube all over it. He climbed up on the bed and put his ass up near Mickey’s head on the pillow. With lubed fingers, he pushed one inside his tight hole, carefully opening himself up before adding another. Mickey groaned as he watched his boyfriend finger himself, wishing he could reach out and do it himself.

 

“You fucker, you never let me do that.”

 

“At least I am letting you watch, asshole.”

 

Ian removed his fingers and then slid the butt plug inside himself, slowly, moaning at the full feeling and pressure on his prostate.

 

“Oh my god, that feels so fucking good, Mick. So good. Does it look good, baby?”

 

Mickey was pissed off and turned out at the same time. He wanted to lick at his boyfriend’s hole, put his fingers inside and make him scream with pleasure, but instead he was being tortured by watching him do it to himself.

 

“Fuck you, it looks so fucking good. Fuck!”

 

Ian crawled back behind Mickey and pulled on his hips to get him in position to get fucked.  Lining his hard cock up, he drizzled some lube on it, and without warning pushed in hard all the way.

 

“Oh yes, fuck, Ian, so full.”

 

Ian wasted no time as he began fucking his boyfriend, hard and fast, establishing a punishing pace that had them both grunting. Ian spanked Mickey as he said, “This what you want. A big cock fucking you hard? Think Lane has a cock like this? That can fill you completely?”

 

“Fuck, no, baby, only yours, I only want yours. It’s perfect for my ass.”

 

“That’s right it is, made for your tight ass,” Ian looked down to watch as his boyfriend’s tight hole swallowed his cock over and over again. “Fuck, your so tight, squeezing my cock perfectly.”

 

Ian continued to fuck him hard, changing the speed from fast to slow and back to fast, loving the sounds he was drawing out of his handcuffed lover.

 

“Oh yeah, oh yeah, just like that, Ian, fuck that ass,” Mickey pleaded with desire dripping from his voice.

 

Mickey was giving it right back to Ian, pushing back into that cock as Ian moved forward into him.

He angled his hips to drive his cock straight at Mickey’s prostate, sending the shorter man into a blissed out state.

 

“Yeah, right there, don’t stop, Ian.”

 

Ian pushed into him a few more times before he completely pulled out.  He grabbed Mickey’s hips again and moved him back onto his back. 

 

“I was right there, Ian, fuck,” He complained.

 

“We aren’t done yet.”

 

Ian leaned forwards to undo the handcuffs. Mickey watched curiously as he did it and then moved to massage his wrists a bit that were sore from pulling at the restraints.

 

“You’re going to ride this cock and when I tell you, I want you to twist and push that plug in my ass.”

 

Ian laid back and guided Mickey to sit on his cock. Spreading his cheeks, Mickey slowly sank down until he was sitting on Ian.

 

“Oh, fuck, you’re so tight, baby.”

 

“Yeah, your big cock fills me perfectly, so perfect, Ian. Made for me, baby,” He reassured him.

 

“Fucking bounce.”

 

Mickey began bouncing on that huge cock and Ian cupped Mickey’s ass in his large hands, helping his partner to move swiftly. The motion causing the anal plug to push further up into Ian.

 

“Oh my god, that feels so good, Mick. Fuck me hard, baby.”

 

“Yeah, you like feeling full and having me wrapped around that cock at the same time?”

 

“Fuck yes, awe fuck, so good. Keep going.”

 

Mickey wanted to make sure his boyfriend knew that he was it for him, that he wanted his cock all day, every day. He leaned forward and began moving his hips backwards and forwards, causing Ian to move deeper inside his ass.

 

“Oh, so deep.”

 

“I love your cock, Ian. Never want to stop having you fuck me, you hear me, only this cock in my ass,” He choked out as his pleasure began to increase.  He knew he was getting close.

 

“I’m close, baby,” Mickey said as he gripped his leaking cock and began to stroke himself.

 

Ian slapped his hand away, “No way, you better work this cock and make yourself come untouched,” Ian demanded.

 

“Oh fuck, yeah, you want me like that?” Mickey asked as he started moving his hips faster and twisting himself so that Ian’s dick was hitting his sweet spot.

 

Ian fucked up into Mickey, lifting his ass up and down so that the plug pushed on his spot in measured jabs. He was getting so close, “Oh my god, baby, oh, I’m close,” He moaned.

 

Mickey wanted to make his man cum like he never had before, so him pulled off quickly and turned around for reverse cowboy. He sat back on that dick without missing a beat.  He pulled off halfway and pushed down strongly onto Ian, causing his lover’s ass to move hard into the bed, sending pleasure throughout his body.

 

“Yes, do it again, baby, and grab the plug, start twisting it.”

 

Mickey did as he said while chasing his own orgasm. The new angle had Ian’s cock pushing against his own G spot every time he bounced on it.  

 

“Push on it, baby, hard!” Ian begged.

 

Mickey clenched his ass tight around Ian and pushed at the plug inside his lover’s hole and Ian cried out in pleasure.

 

“Ahhh,” he screamed as his orgasm flowed through his entire body, causing him to convulse and fill Mickey up with warm cum.

 

Mickey turned to see the look on his lover’s face as he had the orgasm of his life. Between the nosies his boyfriend made, the constant pressure on his prostate, and the pride of knowing he helped make Ian feel that amazing, Mickey had his own incredible orgasm, completely untouched, shooting cum all over his own abs.

 

He leaned back on Ian’s chest, breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. Ian wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and began kissing his neck softly. He moved his hips to slide his softening cock out of Mick’s sensitive hole and reached down to slowly pull the plug out of his ass.

 

“Oh my god. That was top 3 right there,” Mickey declared.

 

“Mmmhmm,” was all Ian could muster, completely spent from the intense feelings.

 

Mickey moved to his side, curling up into Ian and moving his face into the crook of his neck. “Ian, I love you so much. You’re it for me,” Mickey whispered as he placed a hand on Ian’s cheek.

 

Ian smiled and wrapped his arms tight around his lover. He kissed the top of his head and whispered back, “I love you, too. Loved you my whole life, only you.”

 

Mickey turned himself over to have his back against Ian’s stomach, he moved the handcuffs and plug to the nightstand and asked, “What happened to my crown?”

 

“The king of cocks fucked it right off you,” Ian said confidently.

 

Mickey groaned at his boyfriends lame joke, but agreed, “King of cocks, huh? I’ll give you that one.”

 

“Damn right, I am,” Ian said as he leaned his head forward to pepper kisses on Mickey’s neck.

 

“My king and my cock,” Mickey announced as he wiggled his ass back towards the dick he was referring to.

 

Ian smiled at his boyfriend’s claim. He knew Mickey would never cheat or want anyone else, he didn’t even worry about that, but after tonight, Ian liked being reminded of that fact.

 

These two were ruined for anyone else and they’d never want it any other way.

  
  
  


A few days later the boys were in Yev’s room/office helping the kid get into his costume.  It was officially Halloween and Yev was ready to get his candy. He was going as Dash from The Incredibles. Yev had made them see the film three times over the summer, not to mention the countless times they’ve watched the first one at home.

 

The men decided to not wear their costumes again, they almost seemed tainted after Saturday night.  Mickey did wear his crown, he wasn’t giving that shit up, he loved that crown and the new sexual meaning behind it. Mickey just rolled his eyes when Ian called himself, “KOC” for short as Mickey carried the crown to Yev’s room earlier.

 

“Let’s go before all the Snickers get taken,” Mickey said to the other two.

“Mick, there will be plenty of Snickers,” Ian said with a laugh.

 

“I want Skittles,” Yev shouted.

 

“You’ll get your Skittles, Yevy,” Ian told their son. “OK, let’s get going, Yev, here is your pumpkin for the candy.”

 

Yev reached for the pumpkin and ran to the door.  Off they went, headed on the L to the Northside where the good candy is. They found a nicer neighborhood a few years ago that have houses that go all out for Halloween, they have yard decorations, some do scary skits like Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and they pass out good candy, some even king sized bars.

 

Mickey and Ian loved to see Yev so happy. Neither man ever went Trick or Treating as a kid, so taking Yev was fulfilling some childhood dreams they’d had.  Yev was starting to slow down a bit and Ian suggested they hit a few more as they made their way back towards the L.

 

As they walked down the sidewalk of the last house, Ian looked up to see a man with red hair walking up the sidewalk with a little boy about 8 years old.

 

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Ian groaned loudly.

 

“What?” MIckey asked with eyebrows raised as he looked at this boyfriend.

 

“Mickey!”

 

Mickey looked in front of him to see Lane standing there with a kid dressed as Captain America. He stopped walking and stood speechless.

 

“I can’t believe I’m running into you again so soon,” Lane said with his megawatt smile.

 

“What are you doing here, Lane?” Ian asked, forcing the other red head to acknowledge his presence.

 

“This is my nephew, Luke. I always take him out for candy so my sister and her husband can stay behind to pass out candy.  They live a few streets over. What about you all, I didn’t know you lived this way?”

 

“We don’t,” Mickey replied shortly, “We are South Side, but we can’t take our kid out there. You know, too rough and shit.”

 

“I see, maybe we can all go together now?” Lane asked with a glimmer in his eye as he stared at Mickey.

 

“Nah, man. We are leaving,” Mickey informed him.

 

“Sorry, Lane, you’re on your own, again,” Ian added.

 

“Well, nice to see you again. Hopefully I’ll see you at Prestige, Mickey,” Lane said with a devilish smirk. “Glad to see you still wearing that crown, too,” He added as he moved to walk his nephew to the front door.

 

He looked back over his shoulder at Mickey, but was met with Ian’s green eyes, burning holes into him with his glare.

 

Mickey was ten steps ahead of Ian, holding his son’s hand in one hand and the candy filled pumpkin in his other.

 

“Mine,” Ian breathed into Mickey’s ear causing him to shiver with goosebumps.

 

Looked like Halloween would be another treat filled night for MIckey now that his boyfriend was jealous again.

 

“KOC, baby,” Mickey whispered back at Ian. “King of fucking cocks.”

 

Mickey licked his lips as he looked Ian in the eye.

 

Ian nodded his head and went around to walk on the other side of Yev, taking his little hand in his large one.  They rode home in silence, Yevy falling asleep against Ian’s chest. Ian carried up to his bed when they got home. After Ian got him into his pajamas and tucked in bed, Ian walked into the bedroom.

 

Mickey was already naked on the bed with his fingers in his hole, prepping himself for what he knew was about to happen.

 

“Mine,” is all Ian said as he closed the door to their room and made his way on to their bed, ready to remind his lover all over again.  


 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/spankingshakespeare/45574572552/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
